Bring me to life
by Crimsonchaosxxx
Summary: What happens when 3 girls get transported into the world of sonic after getting hit by a truck. They are all in different points in the world and one of them has amnesia. OCXOC OCXShadow OCXKnuckles and more. Rated T for teen just in case. XXX
1. Chapter 1

_Bring me to life_

_Kiara's POV_

Hi, my name is Kiara. Kiara Astra and I'm 13 years old. I live in the year 2500 in Metro City which is the capital of England. I once heard from my sister that a place called London was once the capital of England but I don't believe her because my farther said that Metro City has always been the capital. But I'm not 100% sure. My farther works at a laboratory in the centre so he is always busy. My sister Alex is 16 and has a boyfriend called Seth but I don't like him, it always feels as if he is hiding something. I have two friends, Aiko Katsumi and Crimson Chaos. Crimson is a robot but that's natural in this century, although Crimson is the most advanced robot of her kind because she is almost human. She thinks like a human and looks like a human but there are people who don't like robots like this. People who think they will get clever and over throw the human race. My best friend is a boy named Tobio who is 13 like me. His farther is boss of the laboratory that my farther works in but he won't tell me what exactly he does. Tobio wears a blue and yellow top with a small black belt and blue shorts, and to finish it all off he wears a pair of red boots. He has brown hair that spikes out on parts of his hair and adorable brown eyes. I have a bit of a crush on him. Back to me, I wear a blue and yellow double strap dress with a blue head band with a yellow bow on the side of it. I also have long brown hair, brown eyes and blue and yellow boots. Any way let's get on with our story.

_Aiko's POV_

Hi I'm Aiko Katsumi. I'm 14 years old and go to Metro high with my friends Crimson and Kiara. I have short, choppy white/silver hair and wear a red and black zip up hoody with matching shorts and black boots. I'm going to start our story off from the beginning. It was a Saturday so we had no school on and we could go out and play. Crimson came over to mine wondering if I was playing out. She had black and red hair that was tied up in two side pony tails that spiked out at the ends. She wore a red and black strapless dress with a zipper on the front and a red waste jacket with no sleeves, and finally a pair of red a yellow shoes. Crimson was a robot so she was usually the first to call on anyone because she can fly with her jet boots.

"Hey Aiko, you playing out?" Said Crimson

"Yea sure just gimmie a sec" I said as I put my shoes on. "Mum I'm going out!" I shouted

"Ok dear just be back by 5:00 for dinner" She said back

"Ok" I said just before I left

"So are we going to call on Kiara?" I said

"Sure" said Crimson as we raced down the street

We finally got to Kiara's house to find that she had already gone out.

"She went to the park to meet up with Tobio" Said Alex her sister

"Ok thanks" I said as we raced over to the park

_Kiara's POV_

Me and Tobio were on the curve of a road about to cross and go into the park. The road here was never busy and was safe for children to cross. Tobio began to cross the road.

"Hey shouldn't we check for cars?" I said

"Why there are never any cars around here?" He said with a confused look. By this time he was about half way across the road.

"I just…!" I said but before I could finish my sentence a truck had come round the corner and was heading for Tobio, but Tobio just stood there too scared to move.

"TOBIO!" I screamed as I raced over to Tobio and stood in front of him with my arms out protecting him knowing that it would be too late to push him away out of danger. I then noticed that about a second after I ran out onto the street Crimson and Aiko had too trying to stop me. But now we were all doomed.

**CRASH!**

_1 Hour later_

I woke up in a large green meadow surrounded with flowers and mountains. Where am I? I thought to myself. I then realised that someone was kneeling down next to me with their face staring down at me.

"WAAAAA!" I yelled and rolled over to the side

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you" Said the creature. It was a yellow fox creature with two tails.

"W-Who are you? Where am I?" I said

"I'm Miles Prower but everyone calls me Tails and this is Green hill zone"

"I-I'm Kiara, Kiara Astra and where is Green hill zone?"

"You're not from around here are you?"

"I don't think so, I'm from Earth"

"That explains it but you don't usually see fox's like yourself on earth"

"F-Fox! I'm a human!" I said as I ran over to the lake near us. It was true I had turned into a yellow fox creature with two tails! I still had the name hair and headband with bow but I was now wearing a blue and yellow strapless dress and the same shoes but I was also now wearing white gloves.

"Human? That's strange what else can you remember?" Said Tails

"Nothing I can't remember anything apart from my name and that I was a human on earth" I said still staring at my reflection in the lake.

"Hmm so you have amnesia and you have transformed, interesting"

"Can you help me tails?" I said staring at him on my knees

"I can take you back to Sonic's place and examine you there"

"Who's Sonic?" I asked

"Sonic is my best friend" He said

"Best friend…" Where had I heard that before? Did I have a best friend?

"Come on if we fly we can get there quicker" He said

"Fly? I can't fly"

"Sure you can, you have two tails so you can fly I will teach you" He said and he began to twist his two tails round and round like a propeller on a helicopter. Soon he was in the air.

"Wow" I said still amazed

"Give it a go" He said

I began twisting my tails round and round like Tails had and poof! I was flying. Well not very well I was kind of upside down with my spinning tails on top and my head at the bottom.

"Waaaa!" I said desperately trying to keep my dress down. I soon lost control and my tails stopped spinning and I began to fall from about 20 feet in the air. Luckily Tails caught me and held me in a kind of princess position.

"Maybe I should do the flying for a bit?" said Tails

"Haha you can teach me later" I said as he flew me over the meadow to the forest.

_Crimson's POV_

I woke up in some kind of training room with strange devise around my wrist. I slowly began to stand up but I was dizzy so I fell down a few times. I saw a black and red Hedgehog creature with a serious look on his face standing next a fat man in red.

"Ahh you're awake, my name is Doctor Eggman and this is Shadow who might you be?" Siad the fat man

"I-I'm Crimson Chaos" I replied

"A pleasure to meet you Crimson you and Shadow should get along, with both of you being hedgehogs" Said Eggman

"Hedgehog! What are you talking about?" But to my left was a mirror and it was true. I was a black Hedgehog. I had the same clothes but I was a hedgehog and I had ears and a tail. The weirdest thing was that I wasn't a robot hedgehog I was like a human with a heart and skin and all.

"We know you come from Earth so you were previously a human and we are not sure how you got here but you will be working for me now" said Eggman

"W-Why would I do that?" I replied

"Well you see that devise on your wrist, It's a shocking devise so whenever you don't obey me I will send a powerful electric shock through your body" He said as he twisted a button on a small remote and the pressed it. This was obviously the remote to the shocking devise because I felt a powerful electric shock go through my body causing me to collapse on the floor.

"And that was only level one so behave" He said to me

"F-Fine I will do what you say" I said still hurt from the shock

"Good, now Shadow please show Crimson to her room"

"Fine" He said and walked over to me, grabbed my arm tightly and lead me over to my room. He didn't say a word to me until I was in my room.

"Now stay here and be good" He said and walked out of the room.

I sat on my plain white bed and thought about how this happened. Me and Aiko saw Kiara and Tobio about to get hit by a truck so we jumped over trying to push them out of the way but we all got hit and…! Aiko and Kiara are they ok!

_Aiko's POV_

I woke up in a cave full of crystals of all different sorts and colours. Standing next to me was a silver hedgehog creature. He helped me stand up and kept me stable.

"Hi I'm Silver what's your name?" He said

"I'm Aiko Katsumi" I replied

"That's funny" He said and smirked

"How is my name funny?" I said back with a slightly serious face

"Well your last name is Katsumi and you're a cat"

"What!" I said and went over to a large crystal which showed my reflection. It was true I was some kind of black cat! All my clothes were normal except from the fact that I had cat ears and a tail.

"Why am I a cat, I am human?" I said

"Human whoa didn't see that coming, so you're from Earth?"

"Yea" Then I remembered what had happened.  
>"W-Where are my friends!" I said grabbing his arm<p>

"Whoa there are more people here?"

"I don't know I think so please help me find them"

"Ok, ok but first lets go to my place we can think things through there"

"Ok" I said and we headed off to Slivers place.

_**What will happen as the friends try and find each other from different points in the world? And will Kiara get her memories back? If you want to take a look at what the characters look like here are the instructions. 1. Go onto deviantART 2. Type in **__**Crimsonchaosxxx**__** or **__**Crimson Chaos, Kiara Astra and Aiko Katsumi**__** in the search box 3. Take a look at the picture of the 3 sonic girls. Hope you enjoyed please review ^_^ XXX 3**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiara's POV**

Near a mountain, past the forest was a white mansion next to a gigantic waterfall.

"Well, here we are!" said Tails as we landed next to the mansion and he put me down

"This is Sonic's place! Wow!" I said still staring at the blinding white mansion

"Yea, it's far away from most cities' so it very peaceful" he said as he took my hand and walked me inside.

"Hey guys I'm back and I brought someone along" said Tails

"Tails please says you've not brought back one of your geeky frien…" Said a blue hedgehog who stopped when he saw me, he just stood there staring at me.

Then a red echidna came in and gave me the same look as the blue hedgehog.

"Hey Tails why are they staring at me?" I whispered to him

"Not sure" he replied

Then they both came out of there trance and walked over to me

"H-Hey I'm Sonic nice to meet you" Said the blue one who was about to shake my hand when the red one nudge him out of the way.

"I'm Knuckles" he said "I'm the cool one around here"

"More like the hot headed one!" Said Sonic as he gave Knuckles an evil look and Knuckles did one back.

"H-Hi I'm Kiara" I said as they directed there attention towards me.

"Alright what's with all the racket down here?" Said a pink hedgehog storming down the stairs followed by a cream rabbit.

"AMY!" shouted Sonic and Knuckles who were obviously annoyed.

Then she directed her attention to me

"Ohhh who's this Tails?" She said coming over to see me.

"Amy this is Kiara, Kiara this is Amy" he said

"Hey Kiara, nice clothes ohhh and your hair is so pretty" She said looking at my clothes and hair.

"Uhhh thanks and nice to meet you" I replied

Then the cream rabbit came skipping over with this blue creature sitting on her shoulder.

"Hello Kiara I'm Cream and this is Cheese the Chao" She said pointing at the blue creature.

"Well now you've met everyone in the house, Amy can you show Kiara to her room?" said Tails.

"Oh she's staying with us? Yay! Sure this way Kiara" She said with a bright smile on her face as she lead me up the stairs.

She gave me a tour of the house showing me the bathroom, game room; kitchen and everyone else's room before showing me mine.

"Here we are!" she said and opened the door.

It was huge! The walls were a bright white, I had a walk in wardrobe, a king size white bed and a balcony which looked out to the forest.

"Wow it's amazing!" I exclaimed

"Yea, you can decorate it however you like enjoy" she said as she walked out the room giving me time to settle in. I decided to go out onto the balcony and feel the sunshine. It felt so good. Then someone walked in my room which made me jump.

"It's just me" Said Sonic

"Oh you made me jump" I said

"Sorry" He said

"It's ok" I said walking back inside

"So Kiara where are you from?"

"Earth"

"Earth so your human?" He said with a shocked look on his face

"Um yea"

"Way cool" he said "So do you have a boyfriend back on earth?"

"Umm I don't know" I said blushing at this question

"You don't know? Tails told me you had amnesia but I didn't think it was this bad"

"Yea…."

"Well I'm going downstairs you coming?" he said

"Sure" I said getting up. And we walked downstairs.

**Aiko's POV**

We walked into a place covered in crystals I mean covered! Everything was made from crystals the sofa, the bed even the lamp!

"Hey Blaze I'm back!" shouted Silver

"Did you find anytin…" She looked up and paused "Who is this"

"This is Aiko, I found her unconscious. She is looking for her friends" He replied

"Hmm well have you tried asking Sonic?" The purple cat replied

"Thanks Blaze you wanna come?" I said

"Sure better than nothing" She said

Silver then trance ported us over to a white mansion which I guessed was Sonics. Silver then knocked on the door. A cream rabbit answered it.

"Hello mister silver and misses Blaze come it" She said smiling

"Thanks Cream" said Silver

"Sonic we have visitors!" said Cream

Then a blue hedgehog who I guessed must have been Sonic came down the stairs and following him was a female yellow fox with two tails and medium brown hair. She looked vaguely familiar.

"Hey guys what's up?" said Sonic

"Hey Sonic, we are looking for Aiko's friends" he said pointing to me

"So what do your friends look like Aiko?" said Sonic

I didn't reply. I just stared at the fox girl who seemed scared of how I was looking at her.

"Kiara?" I said

"Waaa! H-How do you know my name!" She said obviously very scared

"It's me Aiko!"

"I don't know you leave me alone!" She replied

Just then a male fox came in through the kitchen and Kiara ran over and hid behind him.

"Kiara what's wrong?" The fox asked her but she was too scared to answer. "Sonic what have you done?"

"I've done nothing Tails It was her!" pointing towards me

"What have you done to her!" Tails said looking at me with an angry face.

"Kiara don't be stupid it's me Aiko your best friend!" I said to her

"Just leave me alone I don't know you!" She said now crying and Tails was hugging her.

"Kiara!" I said running over to her

"She said leave her alone!" screamed Tails at me and now everyone was arguing. I couldn't hear myself think! Tails then took Kiara up to her room. I tried to follow them but a red echidna stopped me.

"Just leave her alone for a bit, trust me" He said to me so I listened and left her alone.

We sat there in silence for about an hour until Tails came down.

"She's sleeping now" He said "You can talk to her later"

"No they can talk to me now…" Said Kiara who calmly walked down the stairs.

**Kiara's POV**

"Are you sure Kiara?" Said Tails looking at me with a caring face.

"Yes I'm sure" I said while walking over and sitting on the sofa next to Tails and Sonic.

"Ok Silver do you want to explain what is going on" Said Tails

"Sure. Well I was on a walk around Crystal Cave when I saw Aiko unconscious on the ground so I woke her up and she told me that she was looking for her friends and that she was a human from earth. I then went to ask Blaze what we should do and she suggested that we come here and see if you guys knew anything and here we are." Explained Silver

"Aiko?" Said Tails

"My friends Kiara and Crimson are from earth like me. We are all humans and me and Crimson went to see if Kiara was playing out but she was already playing out with her friend Tobio. So we went to go look for her and we saw her with Tobio and Tobio had run onto the road and a truck was heading for him. Kiara then ran into the middle of the road trying to save Tobio and so me and Crimson ran in to save her but we all got hit by the truck. But somehow I ended up here and so did Kiara so I'm almost certain that Crimson did to!"

"Kiara is this true?" Said Tails

I wasn't listening. That name Tobio I had heard it before but where. I didn't remember anything about what Aiko said but I had heard the name Tobio before.

"Kiara?" Said Tails waving his hand in front of me.

"Huh what?" I said returning to the planet

"Is this true what Aiko said?"

"I don't know, I can't remember anything. I would have remembered something like that wouldn't I?" I replied

"I don't know probably" He said

"What do you mean probably?" Said Aiko "Why doesn't she remember?"

"Kiara has amnesia. Usually the person would remember something like this once they had been told it but there is a chance they wouldn't remember" Said Tails

"But.. How…" Aiko couldn't speak properly

"Just let her remember things at her own pace" Tails said "So Aiko would you like to stay with us?"

"Sure if it's not a problem" She said back

"Ok then Cream would you show Aiko to her room?" Said Sonic

"OK come along miss Aiko" Said Cream and she lead Aiko upstairs

"It's getting late we should be off to bed" Said Tails

"Ok then Night everyone" Said Sonic and we all went to bed.

I couldn't sleep everything was going through my head at once. I then heard a knock at my door and Tails came in.

"Did I wake you?" He said

"No" I replied "What do you want?" I said getting up

"When Aiko was talking earlier and you spaced out, what were you thinking about?" He said

"….Tobio…." I said quietly

"Who's Tobio?" He said looking slightly concerned

"I don't know it was just the name felt familiar"

"Ok then goodnight" He said and left me to sleep

**Crimson's POV**

I sat bored in that room until nightfall when Shadow came in.

"What?" I said getting very annoyed

"Dr Eggman wants to see you" he said walking over to me and grabbing my arm and dragging me over to the controller's room.

"Ahh there you are. Now I want you and Shadow to go and steal the Chaos Emerald from Sonics place." Said Eggman

"It's the middle of the night!" I exclaimed

"Exactly it will make your job a lot easier not being able to be seen"

"Fine let's just get this over with" I said walking out the door

"Oh yes and Shadow take the remote in case she misbehaves" Said Eggman throwing the remote to Shadow

"Humph" Said Shadow as he walked out the door and tightly grabbed my arm

"Chaos Control!" He said and we were teleported to a white mansion which must have been Sonics

"Wow how did you do that?" I said

"Keep your voice down idiot!" He said annoyed with me.

"Sorry" I said but not in a meaningful voice.

We snuck it through the window which went well but where were the emeralds?

"This way" Shadow said but the silence didn't last for long. Shadow slipped over something which caused him to crash onto the floor making a lot of noise.

"Keep it down you idiot!" I said in a sarcastic voice and Shadow gave me a smile that meant that he found it funny but we had to escape. Shadow was hurt so I helped him get back out the window but that slowed us down so when I was about to get out of the window someone came downstairs and saw me. Once I was out Shadow used chaos control to get us back to Eggman's Base.

"Your back, so did you get the chaos emerald?" Said Egghead

"No sir they had very heavy security which made it impossible for us to get the emerald without getting noticed" I said not wanting Shadow to get hurt.

"Hmm well we will have to find a way around this security now you may return to your rooms" He said

We walked out the room and back to our rooms.

"Uhh thanks for covering for me Crimson" Said Shadow in a meaningful way

"No problem Shadow" I said back.

I then noticed that something had come off Shadow's shoe so I stopped and picked it up

"A skittle?" Said Shadow "Is that what I slipped on?"

"Taken down by a bag of skittles very heavy security they've got" I said and we both burst out with laughter.

**Kiara's POV**

I heard a noise in the middle of the night so I went downstairs to see what it was. I then saw a black hedgehog girl jump out of the window but when I went to look she was gone. A phew moments later everyone else had come down to see what happened.

"I think we got burgled" I said

"By who?" Said Tails looking around

"A black hedgehog girl but when I went to look she was gone"

"That's strange nothing is missing" said Tails

"They must have slipped on something and made that noise and decided to escape before they got caught or stole anything" Said Sonic

"But what did they slip on?" I said

"!" screamed Silver

"Silver what's wrong?" Said Blaze

"MY SKITTLES!" He shouted

"So that's what they slipped on!" I said

"I was going to eat them in the morning! What can I eat now!" He said

"Try cereal" Said Sonic

"NOOOOOO!" he screamed again

Saved by a bag of skittles what a way to go.

_**Lol sorry I had to put a bit of comedy in there. Anyway if you want to see some pics of the characters please check out my deviantART account. My name is Crimsonchaosxxx so yea take a look. Please review ^_^ xxx**_


End file.
